


Know Your Place

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dickgirl on Male, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nothing explicit, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Today was going to be the day. She was finally going to tell her longtime boyfriend, Josh, that she's a Faunus but Blake's plans change when she sees Josh surrounding by a gaggle of girls. Now, the plan is to punish Josh with her big, fat cock and show him exactly what his role in their relationship is





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for bravevesperia01 - all scenarios, ideas and concepts, including the OC, belong to them  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> thanks!

Today was the day. And needless to say, she was about to bite her nails off she was so nervous. 

Repeatedly rehearsing how she was going to tell him in her head, creating alternate scenarios, anticipating every single thing he could possibly ask or say, Blake slowly made her way down to the courtyard. No need to rush, it gave her more time to think. Her heart fluttered like a trapped bird inside her chest. She couldn’t believe it – she was finally going to tell him! After being together for over a year now, the day had finally come. Josh was going to be…surprised, obviously. Though, she really hoped he’d be pleased, maybe even a little excited and – her heart swelled up a little bit in anticipation – proud, proud of her for finally telling him after so long. And hopefully, he wouldn’t be mad or upset that she hid it from him. She could practically see his face – puppy dog eyes and all – as he moaned that she should have told him right from the start, that it wouldn’t have changed anything! 

Well, surely, he would understand her hesitation in telling him; wasn’t like her kind were readily accepted right off the bat. Yes, yes, he’ll definitely understand! The scene played out perfectly in her mind’s eye: he would look surprised then his face would soften into a gentle, warm grin as he took her into his arms, squeezed her tightly to his chest and whispered ‘Thank you for trusting me with this knowledge’. Then they would kiss and then, maybe, finally, they could move onto the next step, the step she had been patiently waiting to happen for over six months now. Still, she wouldn’t push if he still expressed hesitation at doing it…okay, maybe she would push a little. They hadn’t gotten any further than some heavy kissing and she was hungry to finally taste that delectable body of his! So, maybe, when everything was out, when he finally knew everything, she’d give him a little push, show him just a little bit so he could see how good it felt. 

Once he was given a taste, she was certain he would be begging for more. 

Face flushing at the thought of him on his knees, gazing up at her with dazed, heavy lidded eyes as he begged her to give him more, to make him feel even better, Blake unconsciously quickened her step, now thoroughly eager and excited to find her beloved Josh. With a spring in her step and an unbreakable reassurance that everything was going to go well, that nothing could go wrong, Blake rounded the corner and immediately came to a dead halt, all the bubbly excitement inside of her chest draining away. On the other side of the courtyard, there were a gaggle of girls and who were they surrounding? Josh. Her boyfriend. Hands slowly clenching into tight fists, she watched, enraged, as he laughed that oh-so-charming laugh of his, bashfully scratching the back of his head as one of the girls said something to him. Probably a compliment, maybe even an attempt at flirting. Judging by the look on the girl’s face, it wasn’t too hard to see that it had definitely been an attempt at flirting with him. 

And he…wasn’t rebuking her at all. He was just soaking it in, basking in it, talking animatedly and eagerly with them, laughing and beaming in their attention. Red burned at the edges of her vision. What…what the fuck was he doing? How could he?! Taking a step forward, she was about to go other there and rip him a new one when she stopped herself. Pulling back, she hide behind the corner, reaching up to thoughtfully tap her chin. Well, well, it looked as though she had been too lenient, too carefree in her relationship if this was something Josh thought was okay to do. Tilting her head, she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, staring vacantly down at the ground. Rage boiled hotly in the center of her chest. It looked as though telling Josh she was a faunus was going to have to wait. For now, there was something she must do that was far more important: teaching him his place in their relationship. 

Already hatching a plan, Blake turned sharply on her heel and started back the way she came. There wasn’t much she needed to do. Everything she would need to punish her ill-behaved boyfriend was back at their apartment. For now, all she needed to do was head back to their place and wait for him to return. If he was good, if he quietly submitted to her without complaint, she might have make it an enjoyable punishment…after a good spanking, that is. If he resisted (which she wanted to think he wouldn’t, that he’d be a good little boy but considering what she had just saw, she wasn’t hanging onto hope), then well, it wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience for him. Regardless, in the end, he will understand his place and will never, ever make the same mistake of turning his eyes towards other women again. 

Feeling better now that she knew what she had to do, Blake raced up the stairs, face set into a dark, fearsome expression that clearly roared ‘don’t get in my fucking way or it’ll be your funeral’. She was a woman on a mission and wasn’t about to let anyone stop her. Behind all her rage, there was a steady pulse of excitement. Well, at least, there was one bright side to all this: she was finally going to be able to take his virginity and get a taste of that sweet, delicious, plump ass. 

-

It wasn’t like Blake to ignore his text messages. Unless she was in class or on a super important mission, she always got back to him right away. Worriedly shoving his phone back into his pocket, he retrieved the apartment keys from his knapsack. Only thing he could think of was that she’d been held up – maybe Ruby or Yang got her talking about something, and she just didn’t hear her phone go off. Sticking the key into the lock, he shook his head. No, that couldn’t be it. This was the woman who could literally hear her phone go off across campus, there was no way in hell she just hadn’t heard it. 

The only other reason he could think of was that she was mad at him but he wasn’t sure what he had done to make her angry. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, found the apartment dark, which wasn’t surprising since he usually got home first, and hung up his knapsack. She had been acting weirdly over the past few days, though: snapping at little things, being overly sensitive, a whole plethora of things that were out of character for her so maybe it had been something small that he hadn’t really seen as significant but it had been huge for her? Sighing heavily, shoulders slumping, wondering what on earth it had been, Josh walked into the living room, intent on going to the kitchen to get some water and prepare himself for the argument they were probably going to have when Blake got home but stopped when the living room light abruptly turned on. 

Jumping slightly in surprise, he turned to find Blake standing in the hallway doorway, one hand still on the light switch. One look at her face and he knew he was in big trouble. Resigning himself to a night spent apologizing, probably also sleeping on the couch, distantly wondering once again just what in the heck he had done to make her so angry, Josh said, “Hey, babe. Didn’t know you were home.” 

“Do not ‘babe’ me, right now.” Blake said coldly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Stalking forward, never taking her golden eyes off his face, she asked softly, “Do you want to explain to me what you were doing earlier?” 

“Earlier?” He asked, frantically searching his memory for anything he had done before now that could have set her off. 

“Oh, so we’re playing this game?” She snapped, stopping right in front of him, close enough that her arms were brushing his chest. Glaring up at him, she said, “I saw you, surrounded by a bunch of girls, loving every little bit of attention they were giving you.” 

Josh stared blankly down at her for a moment then slowly said, “Really? This is really what this is all about? You’re freaking out because I was talking to a bunch of thirteen year olds?” 

“They were flirting with you!” Blake snarled, stamping her foot, balled fists flying down to her sides. 

“What?!” Josh exclaimed, eyebrows flying up to his hairline, “Babe, they were excited because I won the tournament! They wanted to know about my weapon! Why the hell would you think they were flirting with me?” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Blake seethed, jabbing one shaking finger at his chest, “I saw the way they were looking at you. Those sluts-“

“They’re thirteen!” Josh bellowed, his face tight and hot, unable to believe that Blake was saying all this nonsense, “Even if they were flirting, do you really think I’d encourage it or even welcome it?! What kind of man do you take me for?! For one, they’re fucking thirteen, Blake! And two, I love you! I don’t want to be in a relationship with anyone one else other than you! I chose you!”

“Shut up!” Blake screamed, fury swirling like a violent storm in her eyes, “I don’t want to hear any more of your excuses!”

Knowing that the wise choice would be just to apologize, let her feel like she was right and he was oh so wrong, then try to talk about this like rational adults later, Josh opened his mouth to do just that then clamped it shut. No, on second thought, he wasn’t going to fucking do that. He wasn’t going to encourage this kind of shitty behavior. Sucking in a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaled slowly and said in the calmest voice he could manage, “Either you go calm down and we’ll talk about this later or I’m going to go to Seth’s place for a while.” 

“You aren’t going anywhere-“ 

“Enough!” Josh shouted, cutting her off, ignoring the pang of guilt that sounded off in his chest when she flinched back. Pulling in another breath, he held it to the count of five then said on the exhale, “Enough. We will talk about this when you’ve calmed down. I’m not going to get into a screaming match with you.”

Blake was silent for a moment then quietly seethed, “You really don’t understand your place, do you? You think you can decide what we do? That you have the authority? No, you clearly don’t but you’re about to learn. Strip. Now.” 

“What-?” Before he could finish, Blake shoved him hard. With a yelp, he fell onto his butt, his back banging against the sofa. Shocked that she had actually pushed him, Josh looked up to ask her just what in the fuck she thought she was doing but the words died before they could even get halfway up his throat. 

Blake had torn off the ribbon on top of her head, revealing two purplish-black, fuzzy ears. Before he had time to digest the fact that she was a Faunus, she was shoving down her pants. Mouth hanging open, Josh stared in disbelief. What was in front of him was a cute patch of dark, curly pubic hair that hide a pleasant pink slit but instead a limp cock that was still huge despite being soft. Placing her hands on her hips, she regarded him haughtily and said in a low voice, “Your punishment starts now. Be a good boy and do everything I tell you.” 

Josh gawked up at her for several silent moments then slowly got to his feet, turned on his heel and started walking towards the front door. Nope, he was not dealing with this right now. He needed some time to come to terms with all of this – his girlfriend was a Faunus and she had a penis. That was a whole lot to learn in a single night. He got a couple steps before Blake darted off, grabbed a handful of his hair and started to drag him back. Crying out in pain, reaching up in an attempt to dislodge her hold, Josh yelped, “Blake, let me go!” 

Instead of listening, Blake threw him back down to the floor, brought her foot down hard into his stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and said coldly, her golden eyes piercing into him, “You are going to lose your virginity tonight. I am going to take what is rightfully mine, whether you like it or not.” 

“Blake, stop!” Josh cried out, panic thundering through his veins, struggling to get out from underneath her hold, “Get off!” 

“Stop. Struggling.” Blake pushed her foot harder against his chest, “Be a good boy and-“ 

“Get off!” Josh roared, rearing back one leg and kicking it forward with all his might. Unsurprisingly, Blake agilely jumped out of the way, her expression a terrible mix of pain, disbelief and rage. Halfway grateful he hadn’t actually hit her and halfway bemoaning his lack of aim – a good kick to the stomach might’ve knocked some sense in her – Josh scrambled up from the floor, only to be tackled by Blake. They struggled for a few moments before Blake reared back, mouth opening up wide then swooped down and chomped down hard on his shoulder. Growling low in her throat, sounding more like an animal than a human, she sunk her teeth into his flesh, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt like hell. When he tried to push her off, she tightened her hold on him even further. 

Scared of what she might do if she was pushed any further, Josh gasped, “Okay, okay! I get it! Stop!” 

That didn’t seem to be enough for Blake. Releasing his shoulder, she moved up slightly to bite down hard on his throat, crushing his windpipe between her teeth. Going completely still, not wanting to believe she would actually try to strangle him but no longer certain that she wouldn’t, Josh sucked in a shaky breath and whispered, “Okay, I get it, I’ll be good, please stop.”

Releasing his throat from her hold, hungrily licking her lips as she pulled back, Blake stood and said huskily, “Get on your knees.” 

“Babe-“ He was cut off when Blake slapped him hard across the face. Crying out, a stinging pain flooding across the surface of his skin, Josh reached up to lightly touch the place she hit. Staring up at Blake with wide, unbelieving eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t really certain what when she spoke again. 

“On. Your. Knees. Now.” 

Swallowing hard, his entire body violently shaking, Josh slowly got up onto his knees, cold terror swirling around in his stomach. Why was this happening? Why was Blake doing this to him?! He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to lose his virginity like this! Even if he was ready, he didn’t want it like this. Struggling not to panic, to keep himself from bolting again, Josh forced himself to look up at Blake, who was staring down at him with a hungry glint in her golden eyes. Feeling like a piece of meat about to be devoured by a predator, Josh flinched when she began speaking again, her fingertips trailing over his bitten shoulder. 

“Sorry about that.” She said, not sounding sorry in the slightest, “When I go into heat, I just can’t help but to want to bite and mark what’s mine. You should thank me, though. Usually, I don’t hold back. I could have easily torn your shoulder to shreds but well, it’s not like I want to hurt you.” 

“Heat?” He whispered, a cold finger of dread sliding down his spine. 

“I was hoping you’d be more reasonable.” She mused, reaching down and wrapping slender fingers around her cock. Pumping it vigorously, she quickly got it standing to full attention, a flush tinting her pale cheeks as she panted from either the exertion or pleasure, “You really hurt me by fighting back.” 

Unable to tear his eyes away from the mass of meat in front of him, Josh swallowed with a considerable amount of difficultly and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” 

“You’d better be.” Blake said coldly, “But sorry isn’t going to get you out of this. I’m going to finally take what’s rightfully mine. I’m going to fuck you. First your mouth then your ass. Now, open your mouth and I swear to God, Josh, if you even think about biting me, I will rip your cock straight off. I don’t need it and it’ll be easy enough to make sure you don’t either so be a good fucking boy, accept my cock and enjoy your punishment, you bitch.” 

Tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, now fully understanding that there was no way out of this, that this was really happening, Josh opened his mouth as wide as it would go, flinching when his jaw popped. Smiling slightly, the corners of her lips just barely turning up, Blake stepped forward, slapped her cock against his face, sending a wave of revulsion rolling through him, then brought the head of her cock to his wide open mouth and, without warning or hesitation, shoved the entire length inside. Gagging so hard that he couldn’t scream, Josh instinctively went to push her away but she easily grabbed his hands, holding them in place as she began to ruthlessly fuck his mouth. 

It hurt! He couldn’t believe how badly it hurt! His throat was being plundered, pummeled! With each thrust in, she pushed all the way to his back of his mouth, then down into his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His face felt sickeningly hot and tight. Each thrust prompted a fresh wave of nausea, and he felt for certain that he was going to vomit, that he was going to puke all over her cock. Hardly being able to breathe also didn’t fucking help. She was so fucking big that when her cock was fully inside, it completely blocked off his airway. Dizziness swamped him. It felt like at any moment he might do one of two things: vomit or pass out. 

Chest hitching with sobs, his mouth stuffed full with her burning hot cock, an intense flavor of salt spreading over his tongue, Josh flinched when Blake grabbed a fistful of his hair. Yanking him forward, impaling her huge cock even deeper inside of him, causing him to gag loudly, his fingers curling and uncurling as his lungs spasmed in agony, she cooed, her voice laced with lust and heat, “Suck me off. Make me cum.” 

Desperately hoping that once she came, she’d be satisfied, Josh did the best he could. Clenching his eyes shut, he tightened his lips around her immense girth and sucked to the best of his ability. He knew he couldn’t be good at it – this was his first time giving a blowjob and he was being fucking forced to do it so of course it wouldn’t be fucking good – but Blake moaned satisfactorily nonetheless. Gripping tightly onto his hair, she pounded into his mouth, yanking forward as she thrust in, repeatedly burying his nose into a thick patch of thick pubic hair. Going limp, focusing all of his attention on just getting her to cum so she would take the monstrosity out of his mouth, Josh was pulled back and forth, his body swaying as she continued to violently violate his mouth. 

“Yeah! That’s it! That’s it! Take it in your mouth pussy! You love it, don’t you? Don’t you, you slut?” Blake cried out between hot moans and pants. “Oh, your throat is so fucking tight! Your mouth pussy is so tight! How do you like it, huh? Your first taste of cock? Tastes so good, doesn’t it?” 

More than anything, he wanted to pull of her cock and scream at her to shut up. This, how could something that this ever feel good?! It hurt! She was practically using him as a sex toy, an onahole, a cocksleeve! It couldn’t be any further any from feeling good! He wanted her to stop! To take it out! He wanted to go into the bathroom and gargle with whiskey! It was horrid, awful, degrading and humiliating to be used like this! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad, not only because this was being done to him but because it was Blake! How…how could she?! 

“Fuck!” Blake suddenly panted, the speed of her thrusts picking up, “Oh, yes! Yes! Cumming, cumming, cumming!” 

Relieved that it was finally going to be over and he might finally be able to talk some sense into her, Josh braced himself, knowing full well that she was definitely going to cum in his mouth. After a few more forceful, hard, erractic thrusts, Blake slammed her hips forward, completely burying her length inside of his throat and let out a loud, breathy scream. Even though he was ready for it, the first spurt of cum ejecting itself from her cock still caught him off guard. Choking, he struggled to swallow everything down, his stomach rolling around in disgust as her fluids slid down into it. 

“Swallow it all!” She commanded breathlessly, lazily rolling her hips, “Every last drop.” 

Wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the last drop was swallowed down and fell into his stomach like a stone. Sucking in a deep, ragged breath after she blissfully slid out, leaving his mouth and throat clear, Josh slumped forward, bracing himself with his hands. He was going to puke, he was going to puke, he was definitely going to puke. His throat and jaw ached. A thudding pain had settled into the back of his head. No matter how much air he pulled in, it never felt like enough. Shame, humiliation and anger at being used like that burned weakly in the center of his chest. 

“Blake.” He rasped. 

“That was so good.” She praised him, giving his head a horrid little pat, “Now, strip.” 

“Blake, please.” He sobbed, but when he looked up into her eyes, he knew there was no point in his pleads. Bright, hard, hungry eyes stared down at him. There was no reasoning with her. She was going to take what she wanted and if he refused, she would hurt him then take him once he had been fully subdued. 

Sobbing softly, he got to his feet and undressed, peeling off his clothes jerkily, purposefully keeping his gaze averted so he didn’t have to look into those unflinching eyes. Once everything was off and in a pile by his feet, he covered his genital area best he could but the motion proved pointless. Grabbing both of his hands, she ripped them away from his dick, closely scrutinized him for several long, agonizing moments then snorted before shooting him a half-teasing, half-mocking look. Rolling one shoulder, she casually commented, “Well, least you won’t have to worry about your size anymore.” 

Burning with humiliation, biting his tongue to keep back a retort, Josh tearfully watched as she stepped back then pointed to the floor, “Lay down onto your stomach and spread your legs open wide.” 

Lowering himself back down to the floor, cold racing across the surface of his skin as the knowledge, the realization of what was coming next slammed into him, Josh pressed his cheek against the hard flood, spread his legs apart and flinched when Blake dropped down between them, grabbed his thighs and, clearly not satisfied, pushed his legs even wider apart. A short, startled shriek ripped its way out of his lungs when Blake, abruptly, gave one of his ass cheeks a hard slap. Eyes bulging out of his head, nearly gagging on the humiliation that motion inspired, Josh’s body jolted when she did it again then again and again and again until he was certain that his ass had to be bright red. Flinching with every single spank, fresh tears cascading down his face, scraping his blunt fingernails against the hard wood, he gasped, panted and sobbed as she toyed with his ass – spanking, fondling, squeezing, even a bite to one of the rounded mounds. 

“Sweet.” She murmured, giving the bite mark a little lick, sending a shudder of horror racing up his spine, “Now, on to the main event.” 

Warm breath brushed against his ear as she slid up to whisper into the curve of his neck, “Beg me to prep you, to make your hole nice and soft and ready for my cock. Beg me not to take you dry, beg me to spare you the pain of having my big, fat cock thrust deep into your virgin hole.” 

Curling his hands into tight fists, a vile taste of mortification swamping his mouth, Josh sobbed, “Please don’t take me dry. Please don’t. Please, do anything other than that! Please, Blake!” 

“Take you dry with what, huh?” She lightly nipped at his earlobe. 

“Your cock!” He gasped, snot and sweat mixing together into a sweaty concoction on his upper lip, “Please don’t fuck my virgin hole with your cock without preparing me first!” 

Blake cooed appreciatively, placing a soppy kiss on his wet, hot cheek, “Oh, good boy! Good boy! Okay, but this is the only area I’m going easy on you. This is punishment, after all, and it’s only because you begged so sweetly that I’m doing this.” 

Panting hard, halfway wanting to rip his tongue out for saying such putrid shit, Josh flinched when Blake slid back, grabbed both of his ass cheeks and roughly spread them, fully baring his virgin hole to her. Cringing, his skin crawling in horror, he sobbed openly as she rubbed the pad of her finger around the puckered edges of his hole, giggling softly under her breath. Something wet and hot suddenly splattered against his opening, and it took him a split second to realize that it was her spit. She was using her spittle to prepare him. Moaning low in his chest, squirming underneath her ministrations, Josh cried out in pain when she pushed one of her slender fingers inside. It burned! It itched like hell! Her spit wasn’t helping hardly at all! 

Writhing on the floor, he struggled not to hyperventilate as she spat a couple more times on his hole then began to roughly fingerfuck him. Before he could get used to one finger, she added another then another and another until four were buried inside of him. By the second one, a steady thrum of pain had started and by the fourth, his ass was practically on fire, the muscles inside of him cruelly shoved apart, forced open to accommodate the intrusion. Crying out, moaning, groaning and sobbing, Josh wailed, “It hurts! It hurts, Blake!” 

“Shush.” She ordered him sternly, sounding like she was down with his, perceived, bullshit, “Be grateful that I even bothered to prep you at all. If you think this hurts, imagine how it would have felt to be fucked by my cock without any lubrication at all.” 

His body shuddered violently at the thought of it. Another wad of spit, a couple more thrusts of her fingers then Blake, apparently, decided that was enough. Sliding her fingers out with a lewd slurping noise that made him want to gag, she shuffled forward then, the large, hot, hard head of her cock was at his entrance, pushing insistently against it. Every muscle in his body tensed up. No, no, no, no, he wailed over and over again inside his mind. Not this, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be raped by her cock! Panting hard, saliva trickling out of his gaping mouth, he tried to say something, tried to plead, tried to beg, to say anything that might make her stop but before anything could come out, she was shoving forward, pushing her cock in, forcing his hole wide open. 

Shrieking loudly, pain radiating up his spine, Josh howled, “Take it out! Take it out!” 

It hurt, it hurt, it fucking hurt so fucking bad! The pain was so bad that he couldn’t breathe! Her cock was pushing all of the air out of him and making it impossible to pull any back in! She was ripping him apart! She was going to puncture his stomach! He was going to die! She was going to kill him with her cock! Heels scrambling against the floor, Josh tried to squirm away, tried to escape from the massive rod of meat invading his screaming insides but Blake gripped his hips in a punishing, bruising hold and held him in place as she continued to push in, sinking inch after inch of her massive cock inside of him. 

“Blake!” He sputtered, “Please!” 

There was no response, though he doubted she hadn’t heard him. Letting out a soft, hot sigh as her pubic bone finally rested against his ass, she laughed, a noticeable tremor settling into her body and whispered, “So tight! Virgin holes really are the best! I wonder how many times I can fuck you until your hole gets all loose.” 

Josh sobbed loudly, “Please!” 

His head was abruptly wrenched back when Blake grabbed a fistful of his hair. Panting hard, moaning happily, she began to thrust, pushing her massive cock in and out, rubbing it all over his abused, raw insides. Gagging, choking and coughing, his body violently trembling, jolted back and forth on the floor by the force of her movements, Josh sobbed weakly, unable to do anything, unable to think of anything else other than his girlfriend’s cock violating his insides. How…how could she do this to him? Didn’t she love him? She always told him that she did. Was this just her sick way of showing it? He didn’t want to think that was true, that this was just her heat driving her mad but somewhere deep inside of him, he was scared that it might be. 

This this might be how Blake truly loved someone: by forcibly claiming them. By taking them, hard and rough, pummeling their holes with an aggressiveness that was terrifying. To her, he was her’s, he belonged solely to her and she could do whatever she wanted with him. His body was her plaything, her cocksleeve, her cum dumpster and, if he wanted to stay with her, he was going to have to accept that. Grimacing when she adjusted her position, somehow managing to drive her cock even deeper inside of him, sending a fresh bolt of sickening heat mixed with pain through his ass, he did his best to shove those thoughts away, to push them deep down into the darkest regions of his mind. 

With a sharp jerk, Blake abruptly rolled him onto his back, shoving his legs apart and continued to violently thrust. In this new position, he was able to look up at her. She really was beautiful. Even in this horrific situation, he could still admire just how gorgeous she was. How…how could things turn out like this? His Blake…how could she do something this cruel? He didn’t understand. He couldn’t get it. 

“Blake, please.” He whispered weakly on the tail end of a sob. 

“Shut up.” She commanded him sharply, raising her head to look down at him with piercing eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened then she let out a bark of laughter. Following her line of sight, Josh was horrified to find that he was sporting a heavy, twitching erection. Somewhere, inexplicably, during the time he was being raped by her massive cock, he had gotten hard. Her raping him had made him hard. Wrapping her lithe fingers around his erection, sending a despicable pang of pleasure reverberating through the base of his belly, she mockingly smiled down at him, “Stop? Don’t? Does your mouth do anything other than lie? Admit it, you’re loving this! You love having your slutty hole abused by my cock! You love being my cocksleeve, my cum dumpster!” 

“I don’t-!” He started to protest but was interrupted by a shrieking squeak when Blake began to roughly jerk him off. Burning with self-hatred and embarrassment at having gotten hard, Josh reached down to desperately try to shake her off but his hand was easily swatted away. 

Laughing derisively, Blake reached up and, at the same time she began thrusting again, and furiously stroking his cock, began to cruelly play with his nipples. Twisting the little nubs between her pointer finger and thumb, she sneered, “You tightened up just now. What? Love having your nipples abused too? If I bit one, do you think you’d cum?” 

“Stop-!” 

“How much longer are you going to lie to yourself?” She laughed mockingly, “Your hole is clamping down so tightly onto me. It’s milking me like it’s desperate for my cum. It wants me to fill you up with my jizz. And every time I give your cock a little squeeze,” she squeezed the head of his cock as though demonstrating, “or give your cute little nipples a pinch,” he flinched as she did exactly that, “your slutty juices come pouring out. Admit it. You love this. You love being fucked, being used.” 

“No-!” He sobbed but, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he couldn’t lie to himself. Pleasure was quickly beginning to overrun the pain. He was feeling…good. Being raped by her cock, being jerked off and having his nipples played with at the same time was making him feel so good. If she kept it up, he was going to cum! He was going to cum while being raped by her cock! And there was nothing he could do about it. She was going to keep doing this. Nothing was going to stop her. He was going to cum! 

Frantically shaking his head, clenching his eyes shut, mouth set into a tight grimace, Josh panted hard, the frantic rush of his breath interrupted every now and again by a hard sob or moan, his hips lifting off the ground as ecstasy, pleasure coursed through his veins. Pounding into him, Blake moaned heavily, never stopping, never pausing, bringing him steadily closer and closer then with a simple change of position, she drove the head of her cock against a ultra sensitive spot inside of him, sending a shockwave of white heat through him and he came with a startled, wailing cry. Violently bucking his hips, hardly able to believe how good it felt, Josh’s eyes rolled back into his head as wave after wave of pleasure crashed against him. Good, good, good, it felt so fucking good and he hated it! He hated every single goddamn moment of it! He didn’t-he didn’t want to cum! 

Sobbing bitterly as the last remnants of his orgasm faded away, Josh slumped back onto the floor, his body trembling violently. He felt…disgusting, like there was a layer of filth coating every inch of his skin. He had cum. He had actually cum. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep for the next hundred years. 

“See?” Blake sneered cruelly, “You protested so much but in the end, you still came like a little slut. Such a liar. I’ll have to punish you for lying to me, again, later but for now, I’m going to creampie your sweet little ass. Take every last drop of it, you whore!”

Holding tightly onto his hips, sharp fingernails digging into his skin, Josh moaned and gasped as she picked up the pace, slamming into him as though she was trying to imprint her shape into the membranes in his ass. Tossing her inky hair away from her face, Blake abruptly leaned down, captured his mouth in a powerful, firm kiss and let out a muffled moan as she crashed her hips into him, releasing a torrent of sperm inside of his abused hole. Still thrusting as she came, she bit down hard on his lower lip, a mighty tremble settling into her slender body. Shuddering at the sensation of sticky heat filling up his insides, Josh dizzily kissed her back, his brain sputtering, overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Finally, with a contented sigh, she slid back, slowly licking her lips and let her steadily softening cock slip out of him. 

Staring vacantly up at the ceiling, fresh tears cascading down his cheeks, exhausted, his entire body aching, praying that it was finally over, that she was satisfied, Josh started slightly when Blake began to gently pet his hair. Feeling as though there was rust in his eye sockets, he managed to look up at her, to find a warm, satisfied smile on her flushed face. That face wasn’t the one of someone who had just violently raped someone. It was the face of a fat cat who just got a delicious meal. Staring into those eyes, he distantly wondered if she even knew this was rape or was it exactly how she said – this was just her claiming what she saw to be rightfully hers? Either way, it was terrifying. All the heat that had come from being aroused was quickly chased away as she continued to gaze down at him lovingly, warmth dancing in her golden eyes. 

Leaning down, she placed another, gentler kiss onto his lips and whispered, “Here’s how things are going to be from now on. I’ll spell it out clear and simple so you won’t misunderstand: you are now the girl in our relationship and you’re going to act like one. Whenever I want you, day or night, no matter what you’re doing, you will come to me and spread your legs so I can fuck your hole as hard as I want. Understand?” 

Josh sobbed softly but managed to nod his head, horror screaming weakly in the back of his mind. It had gotten to the point where asking himself if she was being serious, if she was for real was useless. One look into those eyes and he knew…he knew she was dead serious. To her, he was now the girl and if he didn’t comply, if he didn’t do exactly as she said, he shuddered to think what might happen to him. 

The grin on her face widened. Placing a wet smooch on his cheek, she said sweetly, “Good! Now, let’s get some sleep. School is still tomorrow, after all.” 

Easily pulling him up off the floor, she maneuvered them into their bedroom, dragged him into bed and flopped down beside them. Going still, hoping that when she fell asleep, he might be able to take a shower and get himself cleaned up (lying in bed with jizz in his ass was beyond disgusting and he worried what she might do if she awoke in the morning to find the mess he unintentionally made), Josh let her pushed him around, getting him into the perfect position for her to snuggle up close to his side. Finally, she went still, let out a long sigh and, blissfully, within a few minutes, was out cold. The moment he was sure she was asleep, Josh began to cry softly. 

This…all of this was terrifying. He was more frightened then he could ever remember being. Blake, his girlfriend, acting like this…it felt like something out of a horror film. What she had done to him, what she intended to have him do from now on, was this truly her idea of love or was it just sick, twisted possessiveness? He didn’t want to believe that but he also didn’t want to believe she had raped him when she loved him! Turning his head away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, Josh wondered what he should do. The obvious answer was to run, to get out of this relationship before it could get any worse, before Blake could seriously hurt him. 

But…he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her. He loved her so much. Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, he had loved her with every fiber of his being. Leaving, breaking up with her, he couldn’t…he just couldn’t! She was his everything; his heart, his soul belonged to her! And it hurt, it hurt so fucking much, hurt worse than being penetrated by her dick, that she had done this to him! Did she really love him? He didn’t know, he couldn’t figure it out! All he knew was that he was scared. He didn’t want to be the girl. He didn’t want to let her have her way with him whenever she wanted! He didn’t want to be fucked again! He didn’t want her cock anywhere near his ass or mouth ever again! 

He also knew…he wouldn’t leave. Even if he was scared, even if he didn’t want any of this, he would still stay with her. No matter what, no matter what she did to him, no matter what horrors and atrocities she put him through, he wouldn’t leave. He would stay here, right by her side because he loved her and, despite everything, he knew she loved him too. Swallowing down another sob, Josh slowly turned back to the slumbering Blake, pressed a soft kiss against her pale forehead and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would quickly claim him. He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, he didn’t know how Blake would act when she wasn’t in heat but he did know that he was saying right there, by her side, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
